Love Again
by Kokopebbles
Summary: Amy is trying to put her past behind her; starting over in a new city in Southern California, and hopes to start her life over again.


_**Midnight...**_

I reached into my purse bag; pulling out my keys and unlocking my door. I walked inside the dark apartment, and heard a faint sound of a tv. I walked inside and dropped my bag on the couch before walking into my best friend's bedroom.

"Hey Cream." I said flopping down on the edge of her bed and sighed.

"It's really late Amy where have you been?" Cream questioned me.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "I had a lot of paperwork that I've been pushing aside." My german shepard puppy came running in to bark at my feet. I picked her up and cradle her in my arms.

"Dang that sucks." She replied

"Its whatever. So how's school coming? I know you're close to graduating finally after all these years." I smirked. "But then again you're the one who wanted to become a pediatrician."

"It's going great thank you for asking." She said rolling her eyes.

I stood up with Engel in my arms. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower and go to sleep. And tomorrow I'm off work so I'll probably be working from home so maybe we could go out for lunch. I'll pick you up from the hospital close to 2."

"Okay sounds good. Goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight Cream." I said leaving the room.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

I rolled over in my bed and checked my alarm clock. It was 7 o'clock in the morning, and I was still tired. I checked my phone and noticed I had that I had three new text messages. I unlocked my phone and scrolled through my unread messages. One was from one of my resident explain what they've found so far, and the other we're from my ex Scourge. It read that he would be in California soon and wanted to hang out soon. I rolled my eyes and quickly respond that I would be busy, and then placed my phone back on my nightstand. I sat up and stretched in my bed I let out a loud moan, and stood out of my bed and walked towards the shared bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and the first thing I noticed was the dark circles under my eyes. ' _Its nothing that makeup can't cover.'_ I thought as I began to brush my teeth.

After I was done I walked over to my closet to pick out my outfit for lunch. It was in the middle of August in Anaheim; which means it was warm. I picked out a spaghetti strap red dress that crossed in the back that came just above my knee with a black belt that looked like a bow with golden tips, and a pair of low cut black gladiator sandals. I applied a few layers of foundation, and mascara and eyeshadow. I put on my gold watch with black straps, and grabbed my black purses. I checked the time and it was only 8:35; so I decided to get started on reviewing my cilents all over again.

 _ **3 Hours Later…**_

I sighed in frustration, and looked at the clock; it was a quarter to 12. Engel was sitting at my feet licking her paws; she turned to look at me when I stood up from the couch. I walked into our small kitchen; looking through the pantry just for a little snack before I left to pick Cream up for lunch. I grabbed the bag of hot cheetos, and sat back down on the couch. I grabbed the remote, and began to flip the channels until I noticed that the hospital Cream works at was on the news.

The hospital was being renamed because of the new beneficiaries, and he donated huge funds to the hospital. He wore a well tailored suit that fit him nicely. By the way he stood you can tell that he worked out and stayed fit. The News Reporter and the owner of the hospital personally thanked the man for the money given, and I noticed that the man was getting slightly annoyed by the owner constantly thanking him. The news story ended when they offered to take him through the hospital; to show where the extra money would go and what research would be formed.

I glanced at my watch and noticed it was almost one, and Cream lunch break didn't start until 1:45. I turned off the Tv, put my chips away, grabbed my purse along with my keys, and left the apartment. I walked down to the stairs to my cherry red 2010 Mustang.

 _ **At The Hospital…**_

I parked into the parking lot, and walked towards the front entrance. The news crew was packing up their equipment, and the reporter was talking to the owner. I walked past them, and inside the cold hospital. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hey Lauren." A red fox. "Can you please tell Cream that I'm here to take her out to lunch and I'll be waiting for her in the waiting room." I smiled.

"Sure, I'll let her know that you're here." Lauren smiled.

"Thank you." I said walking into the nearly empty waiting room. I sat in the far corner of the room by myself and waited.

I sat there for a few minutes until I heard Cream's voice coming from down the hall. I stood and rounded the corner looking down the hallway. Cream was walking down the hall dressed in her pink scrubs, and she smiled when she noticed me. Next to her was the man that donate money to the hospital, and he smiled at me as well.

"Come on Cream, I made reservations at _Blake's Place."_ I said. I glanced at the man he just kept staring down at me. "Hi, I'm Amy Rose." I said extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sonic T. Hedgehog." He smiled flashing his beautifully white teeth.

I turned back to Cream. "Come on Cream, go grab your things before we miss our reservation." I said playfully.

She chuckled. "Okay Amy I'm going."

"I'll meet you outside. At my car."

"I'll walk out with you." Sonic said slowly walking along side me. "So where do you work?"

"A little quick to the questions are we?" I smirked.

"Nah, I just wanted to get to know you more but if you don't want to it's fine."

I smiled. "I work for the Psychologist for my own private practice."

"Wow that's interesting."

"How so?" I asked.

"You just don't look like the type of girl that would be interested in working with the human brain."

"Yeah well I've always wanted to do this since I was a kid, and it always interested me. So I studied Psychology in college and minored sociology and I've also be reading about behavioral science."

"I like that you show passion about the study of humans and how they work." He smiled.

"Thank you, but what do you do?"

"I own my company; Mobius Incorporated has only been operating for a few years. I built this company from the ground up , but sometimes I wish I could have done something different."

"Oh well I understand that you put your family first; your parents must be proud of you." I said as we arrived at my car. I dug out the keys out of my bag, and unlock the doors.

"Yeah, they were." He smiled opening the car door for me.

I nodded my head thanking him. "I'm sorry to hear about that Mr. Hedgehog."

"Please call me Sonic, but my parents were always there for me growing up. So please don't be sorry for me."

"Okay Sonic." I saw Cream approaching the car. "Well it was nice talking to you but I have lunch with my best friend."

"Will I ever get to hear from you again?" He asked.

Cream threw her stuff in the back, and got in the Passenger seat. "Maybe. Bye Sonic." I said pulling out the parking space.

 _ **The Next Day**_

I sat in my private office trying to figure out how to schedule in new clients that was given to me. My reading was interrupted by a knock on my door. "Come in."

I looked up to see Kendall, a white cat with sparkling blue eyes, who worked on the front desk. "Someone is here to see you, but I told him you were busy."

I sighed. "Just send him in and tell him make it quick." She nodded and left the room. A few minutes later their was another knock on my door. "Come in." I never looked up. "Make it quick."

"Amy I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight."

' _I know that voice anywhere.'_ I finally looked up and saw Scourge standing there. "Scourge I already told you that I'm busy this week."

"So you're too busy to eat? That doesn't seem like you." He smirked.

"Listen. I'm not your rebound. You had your chance but you were happy with Jada, and look where that got you; running back to me. I don't have time for you anymore Scourge." I said angrily.

"But I love you Amy." He pleaded.

"Well you had you fucking chance, but you didn't take it. So I'm just returning the favor." I said returning to my work. "You can let yourself out." Scourge left without saying another word. When the door closed behind him the tears began to fall down my cheeks. Every time I see him the same feelings flood back to me; he used to be everything to me even though he worked across the country. We broke up because people we're feeding him lies, and he was dumb enough to believe them. I quickly wiped my tears, and continued my work.

A few minutes later their was another knock on my door. "Come in." I said slightly irritated.

"There's someone else that wants to see you." Kendall said shyly.

"Just send them in I guess I'll take a break." I sighed putting my files away in my bag. Kendall nodded as she left the room.

"It's nice to see you again." Sonic said entering the room.

"Oh, hey Sonic." I smiled. "I see you came looking for me."

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with me; so we can get to know each other more."

"You caught me at a bad time." I began, "Someone already came in here and asked me on a date. So why should I say yes to you?"

"I can tell by the way you talk to me that you're mad, but I'm not going to force you to do anything I'm just asking."

I couldn't help but smile by just looking at him studying me. "Fine. Where are we going?" I said standing up. I checked my clock on my desk. "Its close to 7. So can I go home first or no?"

"No you look beautiful." He said giving me a quick look over. I was wearing a tight long sleeve v-neck white shirt, with black skinny jeans, and knee high boots with a wedge heel. My hair was completely straight, and thrown up into a messy bun. I was wearing nude makeup, and my golden studs.

"Oh okay." I said blushing. "Thank you Sonic."

"You're welcome." He said winking.

"Hey Sonic, do you mind if we go somewhere more personal. I just don't feel like going out to eat in public trying to avoid someone. LA might be a big city, but you'd be surprise how easy it is to run into somebody." I said.

"Sure how about I take you to my place, and we'll just order food."

"That sounds great." I said grabbing my duffel bag and purse. "What about my car?"

"Just leave it here." He said.

"Hmm okay." I said leaving the room with him. When we arrived at his apartment in downtown LA is was surprised about how big it was. I walked into his living room to look out the large windows; he had an amazing view of the city.

"This is where you live?" I asked in surprised.

"Yeah, but it gets really lonely up here by myself." He said stepping closer to me.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." I said looking up at him.

He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you think we're going to fast?"

"Amy you are a beautiful girl, and I want to be the guy to spoil you with affection and gifts." He said pulling me closer to him. He lifted up my chin, and brought his lips to mine. Our lips moving together in sync; I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He moved his lips down to my neck, and began giving me butterfly kisses down my neck. He gently picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. He laid us down with him on top, and slid his hands up my shirt.

"Sonic please stop." I moaned. He stopped and stared at me in confusion. "Not so soon Sonic I just can't. We literally just met yesterday."

"Fine." He sighed in frustration. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Can we have Chinese food please. " I playfully begged.

"Sure baby girl anything you want." He said planting a kiss on my lips.

"I love being called that Sonic you better stop before you start something you can't finish." I smirked. _'I'm not gonna lie Sonic is so fine and every time he smiles at me I see his adorable dimples, and I want to have sex with him so bad. Fuck it I'm going to do it._

"And what do youthink I can't finish." He asked.

I smiled at him and took of my shirt; exposing my black lace bra. "If you think you can handle me then go ahead and show me what you can do, _Daddy._ "

He practical ripped off my clothes after I told him that. Best sex I've had in my life.

 **Next Morning…**

I woke up in Sonic's bed alone, and I sat up and stretched. I got up, naked, and collected my clothes from the night before. I quickly got dressed, and checked my phone that was in my pocket. I had a few unread text messages and missed calls from Cream; she probably just worried about me. I worked out into the hallway, and I noticed Sonic in his office.

"Good Morning Sonic." I said smiling.

"Good Morning baby girl. What were you doing?" He asked. "I heard you in my room fumbling around."

"Oh I was just getting my stuff so I can leave."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because it's morning and this was supposed to be just a date remember?" I asked.

"You don't have to leave Amy I meant what I said." Sonic said looking up from his computer.

"Sonic I really need to go." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I have no clothes here and my best friend is worried." I explained.

"Baby I'm not ready for you to go yet." He begged leaving his computer walking up to me.

"No babe I need to go I'm sorry I have work to do and my best friend is probably worried to death about me." I said to him giving him a Peck on the lips. "So can you please take me to my car?"

"Fine let me go grab my keys."


End file.
